A Futile FairyTale
by NereicHakoto
Summary: A love story, hate and resentment turn to love and passion GaaxSaku
1. Why must I be here!

_**A Futile Fairy-Tale**_

**Mario11445: Here we go, my first story! I'm so exited, whoever is reading this, I already consider you one of my closest and very dear friends. Oh, and just for the record, I'm a dude, not a pervert, and not gay, I just felt like writing about GaaxSaku, thats all. Through this story, Sakura will continue to hate Gaara's guts, but eventually... yeah thats as far as I'll go, its pointless to tell you what I'm thinking now 'cause then you wouldn't read the story. Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated, Thank you all! Oh yeah this is a six year time skip from them being 12, so now they're all 18 and Neji's team is 19, Kankuro is 19 and Temari is 20.**

**Part One, Chapter One**

_'Tsunade is going to pay for sending me here.'_ The konoichi thought as she crossed the desert.

_**'Aw, lighten up girl, its only for a little while.' (Inner Sakura)**_

_'And you're never like this, when did you get so soft? I must be going insane.'_ Sakura has an 'inner self' to whom she speaks to inside her mind. When she didn't hear from her inner self, she sighed and continued walking. Naruto and Neji were also there, and Naruto, annoying as usual, kept talking about ramen.

"(Naruto in background) blah, blah, blah, ramen, blah, blah, blah" Neji looked over at Sakura, a complicated look on his face. Sakura though it said, 'save me!' and giggled. Naruto kept talking about ramen until...

"Shut up Naruto!" Neji suddenly snapped and yelled at Naruto. Naruto looked over at Neji, confused on why he burst out like that while Sakura continued to giggle uncontrollably.

"Neji, are you okay?" Naruto asked, still confused.

No answer. Neji resumed his impassive posture and started walking again (they had stopped when Neji burst out) and Sakura followed, having finally been able to stop giggling.

"Those two are confusing." Naruto said to himself.

_**'Just hurry up you moron.' (Kyuubi)**_

_'What the hell?!? Who are you? Why are you inside of me?'_

_**'You idiot, I'm the nine-tailed fox! I was sealed inside of you by that damned fourth hokage!'**_

_'Oh, I forgot about you'_

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "We're going to leave you behind if you don't hurry!"

"Coming Sakura-chan!" He shouted back and ran to catch up with them.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The Village Hidden in the Sand came into view as they walked across the harsh desert. 'This desert is almost as harsh as that ass, Gaara' Sakura thought. Naruto looked over at Sakura to see her expression of lust, he knew what she thought of Gaara, after all she was almost killed by the Shukaku and Gaara four years ago. During his training with Jiriaha-sama he worried if Sakura was going to be okay by herself. Jiriaha noticed this and told Naruto she would be fine with Tsunade looking after her, Naruto agreed and went on with their harsh training. The guards at the gate asked for their papers and Neji gave them to the two jonins.

"Very well, you may pass." One of the guards said. The trio started through the gate when, "Wait," Sakura froze in place, Neji stopped, not bothering to turn his head, and Naruto fell into the ground face-first anime style, "Don't try anything that would... endanger yourselves. We're watching you." He finished. Neji started walking toward the tower, Sakura relaxed and followed Neji, and Naruto, realizing he was being left behind again, ran to catch up yet again.

"Well that was... interesting." Sakura barely managed to get these words out. She received a nod from Neji, and Naruto was staring off into space. _'Whats with Naruto? He's usually the first to reply from anything.'_ She thought.

_**'Ah, who cares about Naruto. Cha! You were so scared!'**_

_'No I wasn't!_

_'**Yes you were! I'm you! Duh!'**_

_No I wasn't!'_

_**'Yes you were!**_

_'No I wasn't!'_

_**'Yes you were!'**_

_'Enough! Stop! Shut up' _Sakura screamed in her head. Her inner self fell silent. They approached the Kasekage's tower, and opened the door to feel a blast of cold air. Sakura sighed in relief as they escaped the heat outside. They got directions from the woman at the desk to the Kasekage's office and left. Neji was about to knock on the door when Naruto just grabbed the handle and pushed it open. Sakura and Neji backed away from Naruto to make sure the Kasekage wouldn't throw a fit at them, but at Naruto. Sakura gasped as she saw who was the Kasekage of Suna, _'Damnit its that ass wipe, Gaara. Who knew he could become the Kasekage?'_

Gaara looked up with an intense glare at whoever was interrupting his work. Naruto grinned and shouted a greeting at Gaara. Gaara remained where he sat and looked over Naruto and Neji, he seemed to have calmed down a bit, then looked at Sakura. Sakura froze once again, _'don't scream, don't scream, damnit don't scream!'_ she almost did scream, but what came out was more like a low whimper. Loud enough for everyone to hear, Naruto looked over to see Sakura shaking, Neji ignored all of it and Gaara continued to stare unblinkingly at her.

Finally Gaara broke the silence, "You are here because of the Akutski?" He asked. Neji nodded in response. "Very well then, you will be staying here in Suna for awhile, have you found a place to stay?. The desert has many sandstorms so you cannot stay outside."

"No," Neji said, "we've only just arrived." Gaara nodded.

"I thought as much," He stopped, deep in thought, "You will stay with me and my siblings then." Sakura froze even more.

_'Living in the same house as him? Oh no.'_

"Okay! Now lets get down to buisne--" Naruto was stopped by a punch from the newly revitalized Sakura and sent into a wall. Neji looked at her and Gaara lifted an imaginary eyebrow.

"Baka! Its ten o'clock at night! How can we start investigating at night!"

Gaara had continued to stare at Sakura, _'damn, when did this female get so violent? When I looked at her she froze in place.'_

_**'Its because of the fight we had with her, she ended up pinned to a tree! That was fun too.' (Shukaku)**_

_'Yeah whatever, I'm just glad she stopped looking at me...'_

_**'Really? Thats not what I think.'**_

_'hn, then what is it?'_

_**'You think she's hot. I can sense it. You are in l-o-v-e.'**_

_'shut up. Make good use of yourself and go away.'_

_**'Aha! You do like her body! I knew it!'**_

Gaara ended the silent conversation and turned his attention to Naruto and company. "I had just finished creating a work schedule for you three when you came in." Gaara glared at Naruto, then handed the paper to Neji. "You will work three hours of patrolling the border, and another three hours investigating the city for any signs of the Akutski." He turned his attention to Sakura, "You will be working in the hospital for four hours, and you will be teaching genin who wish to become medical ninja for another two hours. Got it?"

"Yes." They all said, Naruto was a bit late and said it a second after Neji and Sakura finished. Sakura gave Naruto a look that said, If you do ANYTHING stupid while on duty, I will punch the living hell out of you! Naruto cringed from he look he received while Gaara and Neji stared at Sakura.

Gaara got up from his chair and left the room, "Follow me." was all he said. He took them to his house, Naruto gasped at the size of the building, Neji ignored him, and Sakura's mouth fell to the floor. _'House? More like mansion!'_

_**'Damn thats huge!'**_

_'Yeah. I wonder what its like inside the.. uh.. house'_ she looked over at Gaara, and even though it was night, she felt she saw light shining on him.

_**'hehe, I saw that.'**_

_'What?... no, no, no! it- its not what you think!!'_

_'**Yes it is! You have the hots for Gaara!'**_

_'No I don't! I'm ending this conversation now!'_ She woke up from her fantasy to see Gaara giving her an annoyed glare.

"What?" He said, harshly.

Sakura cringed "Nothing, nothing I'm sorry." Gaara stared at her intently, finally-

"Lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mario11445: haha! What do you think for the first chapter?**

**Neji: kind of dull**

**Gaara: hn**

**Naruto: hey why do I have to follow this damn script anyway? I want to frolic in the meadow!**

**Sakura: -punches Naruto- Baka!**

**Sasuke: I'm not even in this story.**

**Akamaru: woof woof!**

**Mario11445: hey Akamaru, where's Kiba?**

**Gaara: hn**

**Mario11445: I didn't ask you!**

**Gaara: hn**

**Mario11445: Damn it! Okay people! Review! Comment! Whatever it says down there!**


	2. This guy!

**Part one Chapter two**

**Mario11445: Okay its time for the next chapter!**

**Gaara: hn**

**Mario11445: Stop that! Okay before this goes any further, enjoy the story!**

**Gaara: hn**

**Mario11445: -sighs-**

"Wow." Sakura and Naruto said. "This place is huge!" Naruto said. Neji and Gaara were silent, Gaara motioned for them to follow him and pointed out their individual rooms. "Dinner will be ready when its ready." He said in answer to Naruto's growling stomach. Naruto whined something about hunger and ramen. "Damnit Naruto if you say something about ramen again I'm going to punch you so hard!" Sakura cried out in frustration, "GRRRR!" Neji shifted back to where his room was, not wanting to get caught in one of her punches.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto cringed as she threatened to punch him. Temari happened to walk down the hallway at that moment shouting, "Dinner is ready!" she didn't seemed surprised when she saw them, "Oh, hi guys, KANKURO! GET DOWN HERE!"

They heard a loud thump as Kankuro fell out of his bed upstairs and clumsily made his way down. Sakura giggled and Neji shook his head at the sight of Kankuro. He had his eyes closed, his hair was a mess, and the funniest part was that he was smiling and talking about some fanficton. Temari went over to Kankuro's side and screamed in his ear. Loudly. "Ghaah! What the hell woman?!" He yelled, he looked at the four in front of him, "Oh, hey Sakura, Neji, Naruto. And whats your problem?!" he turned his attention to his elder sister.

"Dinner is ready." She said and skipped merrily out of the room into the kitchen.

"Wait did you or Gaara cook this time?" he shouted after her, "oh jeez." he left the trio in the hallway, who soon followed.

"Oh. You did cook." Kankuro frowned.

"Is that a problem?!" Temari threatened him with a rather large knife in her hand while Gaara just folded his arms and pretended not to notice. She received no answer from Kankuro, he was busy hiding himself behind Sakura, looking at the knife in Temari's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mario11445: Stop!**

**Gaara: hn!**

**Mario11445: Damnit I said stop!**

**Gaara: HN!**

**A voice: Both of you, Shut up!**

**Kankuro: Who's there?**

**The voice: Its your conscience -sarcastically- **

**Naruto: Who the hell are you already?**

**The voice: One who resides in the dark**

**Mario11445: Orochimaru?**

**Orochimaru: Nope I'm over here -waves at us from fifty meters away-**

**Mario11445: Then is it... Itachi?**

**Itachi: bastard, I'm right next to you!**

**Mario11445: oh. um-**

**Kiba: Cut the crap its just me! I was looking for Akamaru**

**Akamaru: Woof woof!**

**Mario11445: ah... will you stop poking me with that damned stick!**

**Neji: Sorry. -stops poking Mario11445-**

**Gaara: hn**

**Sakura: GRRR! THATS REALLY GETTING OLD!**

**Everybody but Gaara and Sakura: -cringe-**

**Gaara and Sakura: -Glares at each other-**

**Mario11445: ah. Young love -smiles and wipes tear from eye-**

**Gaara: hn.**

**Sakura: GRRR!**

**Mario11445: uh-oh -runs-**

**Sakura: -chases-**

**Mario11445: hey this is cool, I'm being chased by Sakura... Sorry -pant- everyone -pant- I know -pant- its short! -pant, pant- I'll -pant- make it up -pant- to you -pant- later! -pant-**


	3. Temari's cooking

**Part one Chapter three(final chapter for part one)**

Sakura woke up to a sandstorm raging outside, she looked at her bedside clock and gasped. It was 11 o'clock, she was supposed to be at the hospital over a hour ago. However she was confused, why wouldn't Temari have wakened her if she didn't come down? There must be an explination. Sakura took a shower, got dressed, frowned at her hair, and fixed it before going downstairs. She was surprised to see Naruto and Gaara on the sofa watching TV. Temari appeared from the kitchen and motioned for Sakura to come to her.

"Hey Temari, why didn't you all go to work yet?" Sakura asked, Temari seemed a bit down, but she still answered her.

'The sandstorm has been raging for five hours now, its impossible to even step outside." There was concern emanated in her voice, "and to top things of, Gaara is extremely pissed today." Sakura didn't understand, he seemed calm when he saw him on the sofa.

"Why is Gaara pissed? He seemed fine to me." She asked. Temari began to answer, but froze in place. "Whats the matter Temari? Temari?" Sakura was worried, then it hit her. She turned her head around slowly to see the face of Gaara. She let out a squeal and tried to get past him, that didn't work. Gaara was glaring down at them... wait, Temari already left out the other door. Sakura was alone with Gaara, the door behind Gaara was locked, and the door Temari left out of was locked by Gaara's sand. Sakura was frozen with terror, _'What is he going to do to me?'_ she thought. "What do you want?" she asked. Gaara's glare intensified, Sakura started to cry silently. He lifted an 'eyebrow' at this sudden action,_ 'This girl is terrified of me. Thats nothing new. But what is this strange feeling?'_

_**'See? Told ya you were in l-o-v-e' the Shukaku cackled.**_

_'I do not love this female. I'm not even sure I like her even the smallest bit.'_

_**The Shukaku laughed, 'yeah right. Make a move'**_

_'keep you head out of the gutter.'_

_**'I'll put my head where I want it. Now make a move on her. You know you want to'**_

_'You are a pervert you damn raccoon. Why would I want to make a move?'_

_**'Fine I'll do it!'**_

_'hn, no you won't. Not while I'm in control.'_

_**'hahahaha!'**_

_'Shit!'_

_------meanwhile-------_

_'sobs'_

_**'Come on girl! Perk up! Make a move!'**_

_'What are you talking about?! He locked me in here, I can't move!'_

_**'no no no! I mean make a move **_**on him!'**

_'your kidding.'_

_**'not at all! You know you like him. And I can tell he likes you!'**_

_'do you want me to get killed?! You've seen what he's like!'_

_**'He's changed, I can tell! Really, make a move! What the hell?!'**_ Shukaku finally managed to gain control over Gaara's body and had kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura, eyes wide open with surprise, began to enjoy the kiss, but something was wrong. It didn't feel like it was actually Gaara, more like a demon. They parted, very roughly since Gaara had managed to regain control.

_'Damnit Shukaku!'_

_'Wow, that was... great.'_

_**'You go girl!'**_

_**'There see what I did for you? No need to thank me, That kiss was all I needed'**_

_'damnit!'_

Sakura still had a shocked look on her face and Gaara was even angrier then before, but this anger was controlled by another feeling, one Gaara couldn't comprehend. He felt like kissing her again, but he didn't know why. So he did. This time Sakura could actually tell it was Gaara and deepened the kiss.

_**'I'll leave you two alone now. Be a good boy!'**_

_**'What the?...'**_

_'whats wrong?'_

_**'I swear I heard another voice, it was coming from Gaara too.'**_

_**'W**hatever, I'm actually enjoying this.'_

"Well this is a surprise." Gaara and Sakura ripped apart to find the voice's master. "Who would have thought this would happen."

"Naruto..." Sakura started, Gaara growled Naruto cringed.

"Whoa, no need to be angry. I'm happy, for both of you. I just wish I didn't see that, thats all." He said.

"Naruto." Tears sprang up in her eyes and she hugged Naruto joyfully, "Thank you, Naruto." She cried. Naruto gave Gaara a look that said 'take good care of her.' Gaara nodded and took Sakura away, escaping notice from the others. Neji had his Byakugan activated when Naruto went into the kitchen to see what was going on. He smiled and discontinued the Byakugan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mario11445: Well what do you think guys?**

**Gaara: -smiles-**

**Sakura: -blushes-**

**Neji: Well that was interesting.**

**Naruto: I'm happy for you Sakura and Gaara.**

**Sasuke: NOOO! SAKURA IS MINE, SHE MUST BEAR THE UCHIHA HEIR!**

**Kiba and Akamaru: um?/woof?**

**Temari: -mouth hits floor-**

**Kankuro: -yawns- kinda boring if you ask me, which you did!**

**Mario11445: What was that? Lazy ass wipe?**

**Kankuro: -gulps- hehe. Um should I start running?**

**Sakura and Gaara: Yes!**

**Kankuro: oh crap. -runs-**

**Mario11445, Sakura, and Gaara: -chases-**


	4. My Sweetheart

**Part Two: Chapter one**

Sakura woke up to warmth around her, more then usual. Confused she groped around, then realized it was Gaara next to her. (they didn't do THAT, just slept with each other). She smiled, blushed a little, remembering they got busted by Naruto, he didn't tell anybody though.

flashback(Sakura's memory)

_'sobs'_

_**'Come on girl! Perk up! Make a move!'**_

_'What are you talking about?! He locked me in here, I can't move!'_

_**'no no no! I mean make a move **_**on him**

_'your kidding.'_

_**'not at all! You know you like him. And I can tell he likes you!'**_

_'do you want me to get killed?! You've seen what he's like!'_

_**'He's changed, I can tell! Really, make a move! What the hell?!'**_ Shukaku finally managed to gain control over Gaara's body and had kissed Sakura on the lips for a long time. Sakura, eyes wide open with surprise, began to enjoy the kiss, but something was wrong. It didn't feel like it was actually Gaara, more like a demon. They parted, very roughly since Gaara had managed to regain control.

_'Wow, that was... great.'_

_**'You go girl!'**_

Sakura still had a shocked look on her face and Gaara was even angrier then before, but this anger was controlled by another feeling, one Gaara couldn't comprehend. He felt like kissing her again, but he didn't know why. So he did. This time Sakura could actually tell it was Gaara and deepened the kiss.

_**'I'll leave you two alone now. Be a good boy!'**_

_**'What the?...'**_

_'whats wrong?'_

_**'I swear I heard another voice, it was coming from Gaara too.'**_

_**'W**hatever, I'm actually enjoying this.'_

"Well this is a surprise." Gaara and Sakura ripped apart to find the voice's master. "Who would have thought this would happen."

"Naruto..." Sakura started, Gaara growled Naruto cringed.

"Whoa, no need to be angry. I'm happy, for both of you. I just wish I didn't see that, thats all." He said.

"Naruto." Tears sprang up in her eyes and she hugged Naruto joyfully, "Thank you, Naruto." She cried. Naruto gave Gaara a look that said 'take good care of her.' Gaara nodded and took Sakura away, escaping notice from the others.

end flashback

"Gaara?" Sakura tried to wake him, "Gaara? Wake up sweetie." he stirred, she sighed, got up, took a shower, dressed, came back, and found Gaara still asleep. Sakura frowned, picked up a pillow, and slammed it down on Gaara's head. Hard.

"The hell woman?!" he yelled.

"Wake up!" Sakura yelled back, "Its-time-for-you-to-wake-up!" punctuating each word with a hit of her pillow.

"Damnit Sakura! Cut it out!" He put his hands over his head to protect himself, "Let me get dressed!"

"Its only a missing shirt! And I'll hit you as long as you remain my sweetheart! Got it?" She yelled, hitting him again.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Just cut it out!" Gaara said. She didn't stop. Gaara sighed, the only thing he knew that would stop her was... He got up, ignoring the beatings of the pillow, walked over to Sakura and kissed her. Surprised by this action she froze, then let go of the pillow and closed her eyes. Gaara released his hold on her and found his shirt, put it on, and headed towards the door to find Sakura standing in between him and the door, a smile on her face. Gaara frowned, _'what is she smiling about?'_ All of a sudden she jumped on him and kissed him, Gaara was caught off guard and fell onto the bed. Sakura realized their position, blushed, got up and went out the door, leaving a dumbstruck Gaara behind.

_**'have you been a good boy?'**_

_'where have you been all this time?'_

_**'oh I guess you haven't, I was just reading a fine story of love between you and a pink-haired konoichi.'**_

_'hn. Thats none of your business.' _the Shukaku just laughed. Gaara sighed again, got up, and went to the kitchen to see what horrible meal Temari conjured up today.

Temari looked up from her cooking to see Sakura blushing, hard. "Whats up Sakura?" She asked. Sakura seemed startled to hear Temari, shook her head and smiled, making her blush deeper. "Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone." Temari made sure no one was outside the kitchen, gave a small nod to Sakura.

"Would you hate me if I was dating your sibling?" She asked. Temari began raising her suspicions, realized what she was saying and asked softly,

"Gaara?" Sakura nodded and blushed even more, she told Temari everything that had transpired last night and this morning. Temari also blushed but it wasn't visible, thats when Gaara walked in. Sakura squealed, jumped up, and hugged him tightly, Gaara looked at his sister smiling and understood, Sakura had told Temari everything. Temari felt like she was intruding and turned to her cooking again. They ate in silence, Gaara was used to it but Sakura fidgeted in her chair uncomfortably, she couldn't stand silence. Finally she burst out, "Damnit! I hate silence, Naruto your never quiet! Why now?" Naruto froze on the spot and started to sweat.

"Yes Naruto you are being too quiet today, I thought you were a morning person." Neji said calmly.

"Well.. I.. uh.." He stuttered, Sakura gave him a look.

"And now you sound like Hinata! Whats wrong with you?" Naruto gave Sakura a look that said something about last night. Sakura sighed, "Everyone I have an announcement." Gaara froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mario11445: Hehe I cut it off, I'm so evil**

**Orochimaru: You still have a long way to go to be truly evil.**

**Mario11445: Well sorry for being a mad man, jeez can't I have any fun?**

**Gaara: hn**

**Sakura: -blushes and giggles-**

**Itachi: Orochimaru. Why are you still here? I thought Sasuke had killed you.**

**Sasuke: hey yeah he's right! Get back in your grave dead guy! Hand signs: serpent, reverse ram, monkey, bull, horse, tiger. Katon: Goackyuu no jutsu! -fire style: fireball jutsu!- (sorry about spelling!)**

**Orochimaru: -screams and dies again-**

**Sasuke: you next Itachi! What? ITACHI!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!**

**Mario11445: on that note... what did you guys think?**

**Everyone: JUST KEEP WRITING!!!**

**Mario11445: ok, ok, ok, ok! Sorry! Alright guys and gals! Remember to comment!, give me ideas! I need your help!**


	5. I love you

**Part two Chapter two**

Gaara froze. _'What the hell is this woman thinking?!'_ he thought. Sakura had stood up and wanted to say something. Sakura blushed a deep red and was smiling, Naruto noticed this and figured she was about to tell everyone, well, it would only be news to Kankuro, seeing as Temari was told by Sakura, Naruto was the first to know about them, and Neji found out with his byakugan.

Sakura blushed even more, if possible, and finally said, "I- I'm- I'm Gaara's girlfriend!" She finally blurted out and almost feinted like Hinata. Kankuro's mouth dropped to the floor, he looked around to see the faces of those at the table and saw no surprise on their expressions and he got angry.

"Wait a minute! Was I the only one who didn't know!! Ghaah! You people are despicable!" He yelled, Gaara got up and Kankuro scurried behind Temari, Gaara sat back down and Kankuro relaxed.

"The only one?" Sakura asked, "does that mean-?" She looked over to see Neji nod, yes he already knew. "I'm sorry Kankuro, I thought Neji might not have known!" Sakura kept blurting out apologies when finally Gaara put his hand around her mouth to silence her. It didn't work. Gaara got annoyed then, not caring that everyone was looking, turned her around and locked her lips with his. This worked, Sakura, shocked that Gaara would do this in public, bit back a moan and enjoyed the kiss. When (keyword: when) they parted, the couple saw approval, disapproval (Gaara glared at him, he cringed), and Neji, who hadn't opened his eyes to reveal his feelings. Sakura smiled and thanked them individually, besides Kankuro.

"I hope this means you love each other enough to do that in front of people." Temari said, Sakura blushed again. Gaara got up and said he was leaving for work, and slammed the door behind him. "Well he's cheerful today," Temari said sarcastically, "I hope the elders don't give him too much trouble. I have nothing to do today so, Kankuro do the dishes, I'll go help Sakura with her first day at the hospital and as a teacher." Kankuro complained about something that had to do with being the middle child, and older sister ordering him around as the girls left. Naruto and Neji also got up and left, leaving Kankuro alone.

----------------------------not end of chapter----------------------------

**Mario11445: So what do you guys think so far?**

**Orochimaru: Ha I'm back!**

**Sasuke: Die! -hand signs- serpent, dragon, lizard, tiger. Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu! Fire style: dragon flame jutsu! (hey I spelled it right!)**

**Orochimaru: -Screams and dies a third time-**

**Mario11445: Never mind.**

----------------------------resume chapter---------------------------------

They all got home at the same time (except Gaara) and slouched on the sofa, well, whoever got there first. Naruto, Kankuro, and Sakura managed to get there first, so Temari went up to her room and Neji never bothered to move. Eventually Sakura got up and went to her room to take a shower. When she got dressed and went out of the bathroom to her room she found Gaara, waiting for her.

"Oh, its only you Gaara," She had thought someone had broke into her room, "How was your day today sweetie?" Gaara just grunted and Sakura giggled, she expected something like that. What she DIDN'T expect was that he went over to her, picked her up (bridal style) and placed her gently on the bed. Sakura had a mixture of feelings then, anxiety, nervousness, excitement, glee, and the strongest feeling, was love.

Gaara climbed on top of her, an kissed her neck, cheeks and lips in succession. Sakura smiled and said three words that Gaara could finally understand, "I love you." Sakura smiled and blushed when she said these words and Gaara froze. Eventually, he came out of his trance and said back to her,

"I love you too."

_**'Hell yeah this is what I've been saying! Were going to have fun tonight!'**_

_'Not you, me. Get the picture?_

_**'Yeah girl! This is getting hot!**_

_'-blushes- thanks, um. Do you mind leaving?'_

_**'Fine'**_(the Shukaku and inner Sakura say this at the same time.)

The next morning was the worst for Sakura, instead of waking up next to Gaara, she woke up with a fever. Gaara had apparently tried to wake her up and realized she might be sick and couldn't wake up, because he came back with a doctor to look at Sakura. The doctor said it wasn't anything to worry about, but he still gave her some medication, 'just in case it worsens' he said. This, of course, made Gaara worry, he stayed with he the whole day, making Kankuro do his work for him, and getting anything Sakura asked for. (which wasn't much, just to give her some water) Gaara was more then happy when she sat up with no problems. When Temari and the others came home, Sakura could walk to the bathroom and back, so she got a shower and went back to bed. When dinner was ready Sakura said she might be able to stomach something so she was about to go downstairs when Gaara came up with a small tray of food for her.

Sakura smiled at Gaara and he smiled back, "Thank you for helping me sweetie." She said. Gaara smiled unusually, it wasn't like him to smile so much.

"I just thought I might make it easier on you if the food was brought to you Sakura." he said. Sakura smiled and kissed him, then began to eat what she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mario11445: ...**

**Neji: -sigh- it was alright i guess**

**Naruto: hey I want some action! Put me into a fight with someone!**

**Sakura: -punches Naruto- Baka! Have you forgotten this is about me and Gaara?!**

**Gaara: -grabs Sakura's waist and kisses her-**

**Kiba: hn**

**Gaara: Hey, thats my line!**

**Kiba: you were busy!**

**Gaara: true...**

**Naruto in background: I'm sorry Sakura-chan.**

**Mario11445: Thanks everyone! Keep commenting!**

**Hinata: h-hey, I h-heard you were t-talking about m-me**

**Naruto: HINATA! -runs over and gives Hinata a hug-**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun! -smiles and blushes a deep scarlet-**

**Mario11445: HEY! This is only supposed to be GaaxSaku relationship! Your off script! Anyway comment! Don't steal from me! If you want to be a part of my random conversations like this then ask me! I'll consider it, then turn you down... maybe.**


	6. Is 'I love you' not good enough?

**Part two Chapter three(final chapter for part two)**

Alright before I move on I need to tell you something, The third part of this story has four chapters and that will be the end of this story. Sorry to those who are pissed off at that, but I'll make it worth your while! Thanks for reading!

Mario11445

The next morning was the best for Sakura, completely the opposite of the other day, she woke up to see Gaara smiling at her. She felt great, better then she ever had before. Sakura smiled at the friendly face in front of her, "I love you Gaara." was what she said. Gaara frowned, Sakura cocked her head, confused on why he was sad.

"I expected a good morning from you Sakura." He grinned, Sakura blushed then got angry, Gaara thought she had gone mad when,

"Well excuse me for not saying what you want every time I speak, is an 'I love you' not good enough?" She frowned and stared at Gaara intently.

_'Just as I thought, she's insane'_

Gaara smiled again and got closer to Sakura. Sakura fidgeted at the silent man in front of her, she hated silence, then, he kissed her. It was a simple kiss but still Gaara was finding no trouble confessing his feelings to her, or anyone else for that matter, as we will soon find out. They both got out of bed looked at each other, then to the bathroom, it was clear they both needed it, and whoever lost had to go up two floors to Gaara's shower. They ran towards the bath, Gaara let Sakura win, but something inside of him didn't want her to win. She won, of course, Gaara could have teleported there in an instant, but he didn't for some reason. Sakura looked at the impassive face that was her true love, and what she said next would haunt her for an eternity.

What she said would also scar Gaara, she said, "d-do you w-want to t-take a s-shower together Gaara?" Sakura asked. Gaara froze, he wasn't a pervert, and he didn't want Sakura to think he was, so he asked,

"Do you want me too?" She blushed a deep red and couldn't answer, "Am I to assume that is a yes?" She nodded, barely visible, but it was a yes. So take it away readers! Use your imaginations to fill this gap! Sakura blushed the entire time, and Gaara was trying to hold back the Shukaku from taking over his body and raping her. When they finally got out and dressed, they realized they didn't use any soap.

"Now there's a sight I never would have imagined!" Sakura gasped.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura ran over and gave her sensei/second mother a hug, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well I decided to come over here to make sure you didn't kill Gaara yet, when I see you two as a couple! Who would have thought this would have happened!" The Hokage said, Sakura blushed and went back to Gaara's side and rested her head on his chest. Tsunade smiled and Temari decided to pop in.

"Oh my we seem to get all kinds of visitors here, and on the oddest of days too." She said and smiled, "I see you noticed their behavior to each other as well, would you like to eat with us this morning Hokage-sama?" Temari asked.

"No I must get back to Konoha before Shizune scolds me again, I just came to see Sakura and Neji." A loud, annoying voice broke out just then,

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" Tsunade groaned, Naruto had come, once again, to annoy the hell out of her. Naruto ran down the stairs to confront the Hokage when a fist, out of nowhere, slammed into Naruto and sent him spiraling through a wall. "Sorry about the wall sweetie." Sakura said, flexing her fist. Gaara was frozen in place, he knew one thing, do NOT make Sakura mad. Tsunade started laughing, Sakura smiled, Gaara allowed himself a small smile, and Temari gaped at the hole in the wall.

"Ow. Sakura-chan why did you have do do that?" He whined, Sakura glared at him, he got the message and fell silent.

"Well, I really must be going now." Tsunade said, "Take care all of you," Tsunade shifted her attention to Sakura and Gaara, "Behave you two." Sakura blushed, Gaara mumbled something about being too late for that. "What was that?!" Tsunade heard Gaara and was now questioning them.

"Nothing." Gaara and Tsunade glared at each other.

"Take care now." She said finally and teleported to her office where Shizune waited. Sakura giggled, Temari looked over at them,

"Did I miss something?" Temari asked, confused. She was ignored, Gaara had other things in mind apparently, because when she turned around the couple were kissing. Temari smiled and went back to her cooking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mario11445: Well there's another chapter done! Four more to go! What do you guys think?**

**Temari: um who's going to pay for the hole in the wall?**

**Kankuro: not me**

**Gaara: hn**

**Kiba: Too short**

**Mario11445: I know that, this is my first story so get off my back!  
**

**Akamaru: -chases a squirrel-**

**Mario11445: Where did the squirrel come from?**

**Orochimaru: My ass!**

**Sasuke: Damnit Orochimaru! Hand signs -I forgot what they were!- Chidori!**

**Orochimaru: -screams and dies a fourth time-**

**Mario11445: -sigh- well what about you Sakura?**

**Sakura: -blushes a deep scarlet-**

**Gaara: -holds Sakura and kisses her-**

**Mario11445: Gaara and Sakura together. Hey Gaara when are you going to propose?**

**Sakura: -enjoying the kiss-**

**Gaara: -breaks apart and glares at Mario11445-**

**Sakura: no. -reattaches herself to Gaara-**

**Mario11445: -sigh- alright readers and fellow authors! Comment, review! Whatever it says! Ideas on my next story! Anything that could help! Remember to enjoy the story while you can!**


	7. My Cherry Blossom

**Part three Chapter one**

When Sakura got back she saw her team on the sofa, discussing something. It was about the Akutski, they had finally found evidence that told them the Akutski were here, but for what, they didn't know, not yet.

"Sakura," Neji said, "We've found them." Sakura looked confused. "The Akutski members in Suna are Sasori and Deidara apparently." Kankuro flinched at Sasori's name. Sakura understood now, they came for the Shukaku and the Kyuubi apparently. Gaara opened the door and heard Neji talking about the Shukaku's human being in danger. Gaara grunted, loud enough for them to hear it, Neji looked over, Naruto flinched, Sakura ran over and gave him a hug.

"Talking about me?" Gaara asked, glaring at Neji. Neji nodded, Gaara grunted again, picked up Sakura (bridal style) and carried her to his room. Sakura blushed, Gaara smiled, they were in bed, half naked.

"I love you Gaara." Sakura said, Gaara smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too Cherry." Sakura cocked her head,

"Cherry? Why did you call me Cherry?" She asked, Gaara smiled.

"Because of your name. It means Cherry Blossom, right? And your hair is the same color as one too. Well whats the difference between a Cherry Blossom and you?" Gaara answered, smiling.

"I'm happy you think so Raccoon." Sakura giggled, Gaara frowned.

"I'm not a raccoon." Sakura smiled, Gaara glared at her. "What? I'm not a raccoon." She giggled and blushed.

"My nickname for you. You called me Cherry so I'm calling you Raccoon." Gaara sighed, there was no way he was getting out of this one. Sakura giggled and blushed, Gaara looked at her, she was smiling and wouldn't stop giggling.

"What?" Sakura blushed deeper and continued to giggle uncontrollably. Gaara stared at her, _'she's insane.'_

_**'Have you been a good boy?'**_

_'shut up' _the Shukaku laughed,

_**'make a move.'**_

_'What?! Why would I do that?' _The Shukaku laughed again,

_**'Because you love her, thats why. Now make a move!'**_

_'No. End of conversation'_ The Shukaku sighed and fell silent. Sakura was fidgeting again when Gaara woke from his trance. "Sakura?" Sakura seemed to relax a bit when she heard her name. Gaara smiled, got closer to her, and kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to bite back a moan. Gaara smiled when he heard the moan, and licked her lips. She let him in, Gaara wasted no time darting in, exploring her mouth. Sakura blushed, Gaara was exploring her mouth, what could come next? Sakura felt his hands reach behind her, and froze. She was now bare chested, Gaara was smiling and looking at her eyes. Sakura blushed harder and disappeared under the covers, Gaara was frozen at this sudden movement, she had taken of his pants. Sakura reappeared, smiling back at him, they kissed, eyes closed and holding each other. They were now completely naked. Sakura blushed even harder now,

"Gaara..." Gaara smiled and kissed her.

She looked at him, happiness in her eyes. Gaara took this as an okay, and continued his job to keep his woman happy. They were asleep, Temari called to them, Dinner was ready. Gaara stirred, woke up and shook Sakura. She woke, slowly, and looked at Gaara. "Dinner is ready my Cherry Blossom." She smiled, they got up from bed, dressed, and went downstairs, trying to wake up from their experience. Temari smiled at the couple, and pointed to the table, she had already set up their plates. They ate in silence, this time Sakura didn't fidget, but she still wasn't used to it. Finally, Temari broke the silence,

"What were you two doing up there?" She asked. Gaara tried to ignore her, Sakura froze. They looked at each other, then at Temari. Temari was confused, _'what are those two thinking about?'_

"Nothing." Gaara said, but his mouth betrayed him, and he smiled. Temari and the others were now staring at Gaara's smile, until Sakura giggled. Temari and Neji got the message, Kankuro and Naruto were as confused as ever.

"What the hell? Why are you so happy Sakura?" Naruto asked, Sakura blushed, causing more confusion. Kankuro received a look from Temari, he understood now, he looked at Gaara in disbelief, only to receive another look. Gaara's look told him not to tell Naruto, Kankuro nodded. Naruto was staring at everyone in turn, he saw surprise, but it wasn't the same as his, they had acceptance too. "Damnit! Somebody tell me whats going on!" Naruto shouted. Everyone was silent, Sakura blushed, Gaara got up, looked at Sakura, and went upstairs. Sakura soon followed, Temari started doing dishes and Naruto was getting pissed off. Neji saw Naruto's expression and went to his room before Naruto could corner him. Kankuro yawned and followed Neji. Naruto was in disbelief, he knew Temari wouldn't tell him, and neither would Neji and Gaara. The only people he could get answers from was Kankuro and Sakura. He went to Kankuro first, but didn't hear what he came to hear. So his only choice was to ask Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" He shouted from behind Sakura's room. He received no answer so he looked in her room. She wasn't there. Naruto got suspicious and went to Gaara's room. He was about to knock when he heard Sakura's giggle. _'Thats weird, why is Sakura-chan in Gaara's room?'_

_**'heh, heh, you really are the stupidest person I have ever met.'**_

_'What do you mean? Do you know what they're doing? Tell me you damn fox!' _The Nine tails just laughed and fell silent. Naruto was really pissed off now, he decided not to knock, but rather to barge in. Clothes on the floor, Sakura and Gaara in bed, Naruto gaping at them. Sakura's green eyes turned red with anger, Naruto cringed, he knew Sakura wouldn't get out of bed but he knew he would pay for it later.

"Told you we should have locked the door." Gaara said, he was glaring intensely at Naruto. Sakura whispered something in his ear, Gaara nodded. Naruto felt sand around him, looked down and saw Gaara's sand, he was then thrown out of the room, Gaara used the sand to close and lock the door, and they continued what they were doing before Naruto barged in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mario11445: How was that?**

**Naruto: Why do I always have to be punched or thrown around all the time?**

**Neji: -sighs- because you intruded on Gaara and Sakura. They were having a pretty good time.**

**Mario11445: They're still at it, thats why they aren't here right now.**

**Sasuke: no sign of Itachi or Orochimaru.**

**Orochimaru: Did someone say my name?**

**Sasuke: Damnit! For the last time, DIE! -pulls out katana and slices Orochimaru into many pieces-**

**Orochimaru: -dead for real now-**

**Tsunade: You should have done that the first time he came back.**

**Kiba: A CAT! GET IT AKAMARU!**

**Akamaru: WOOF! -chases cat-**

**Everyone else: -watches Akamaru chase the cat-**

**Mario11445: Well three more chapters to go!**


	8. Engaged

**Part three Chapter two**

Sakura woke up cold, Gaara had already gotten up and was in the shower. For awhile she lay there, thinking of what had transpired the other night and smiled. She thought of something that would scare the shit out of Gaara and got dressed. The shower turned off, which meant Gaara would come out soon. Sakura hurried and crawled under the bed,_ 'I hope he doesn't see me'_ she thought. Gaara came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and looked for Sakura. Her clothes were gone, which meant she must have left. He plopped onto the bed and Sakura crawled out. He closed his eyes and Sakura stood up, slowly. Then, she jumped on him and kissed his lips, this caused him to jump. When they finally parted Gaara stared at her,

"What the hell were you doing?" Sakura smiled triumphantly and laid on top of him and closed her eyes. Gaara stared down at the female on him,

_'She is completely insane.'_ Sakura got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower, Gaara was still shocked from what she did. He waited on the bed for her to come out, when she did he got up, and took her downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------not the end of chapter------------------------------------------

**Mario11445: -running for life-**

**Akamaru: -chasing Mario11445-**

**Kiba (laughing): Go Akamaru! Bite his leg off!**

**Mario11445: AH! Gaara, Neji, Shino HELP ME!**

**Shino: -silent-**

**Neji: -silent-**

**Gaara: -making out with Sakura-**

**Sakura: -giggles-**

**Mario11445: You people are mean!**

------------------------------------------------------------resume-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was in the kitchen, harassing Temari for food, he saw Sakura and Gaara arrive and ran away. Temari looked at him run and saw Sakura's expression, she laughed and continued cooking. Sakura followed Naruto, Gaara came to watch. Naruto was in a corner, Sakura was threatening him, Gaara was smiling."Naruto!"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said, he looked over to Gaara, "Gaara! Help me!" Gaara smirked and went over to Sakura. He turned her around and kissed her, she relaxed a bit at let herself be taken into the kitchen, leaving Naruto breathless. "Sakura-chan is more violent then ever." He said.

The day went by quickly for Sakura, much to her relief. When they got home Gaara was already making dinner. "Finally, someone else is cooking." Kankuro said to himself. Sakura went to the kitchen as the others slouched on the couch, exhausted. Gaara was a good cook, that much Sakura and the others could tell, but what they didn't know was why he was cooking. Sakura knew, he was cooking for her. She came up behind him and hugged him, resting her head on his back. Gaara smiled and when he was done cooking he grabbed her arms turned around and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and bit back a moan. Gaara licked her lips and she parted hers to allow him inside, his tongue darted in, once again, exploring her mouth. She moaned, Gaara smiled and rubbed her back. Someone cleared their throat to get the couple's attention. They broke apart to see Temari at the doorway, she smiled and said,

"You know you two are really cute together," Sakura blushed, "but if your going to do that, get a room, and make sure the door is locked." Gaara stared at Temari, Sakura saw this and kissed him to get his attention away from killing Temari. "Is dinner ready Gaara?" Gaara nodded, "Alright then I'll get the others." Temari left the two alone and came back with the rest. Sakura was blushing the entire time, Naruto was talking about ramen, Kankuro fell asleep, Neji and Gaara ignored all of them.

When he was done, Gaara got up, and left for his room. Sakura soon followed, Neji not that far behind, he had something to discuss with Gaara and Sakura. When he caught up with them he told them this, "I received a letter from Lady Tsunade this morning when on patrol." He said. "Apparently we are to go back to Konoha in three days." When Sakura heard this she started to cry. Neji saw this and motioned for Gaara to come with him, Gaara told Sakura he will be back soon and left.

Neji was waiting outside for him when he arrived, then "I would hurry up if I were you." he said.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked--------Sakura looked out the window in Gaara's room and saw him and Neji talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew it was important, otherwise Neji would have said it when she was there. After some time Gaara went inside, Neji soon followed. Gaara opened his door to see Sakura jump up and plant a wet kiss on his cheek. Gaara smiled and kissed her back on the lips.

"Come with me." He said, Sakura, not wanting to walk, jumped into Gaara's arms. Gaara was surprised by this action, but carried her anyway. He went into a shop and when he looked at Sakura, he found her to be asleep.

Sakura woke up feeling very warm, which meant Gaara was next to her. She smiled and stayed in the position she was in, she didn't want to wake up, not yet. Then much to her disappointment, Gaara got up and shook her awake. Sakura knew it was Sunday, they had the day off, which meant she got to be with Gaara the whole day. She opened her eyes to see Gaara smiling down at her.

"I love you Raccoon." she kissed him,

"I love you to Cherry." She smiled, then blushed. Gaara picked her up and teleported to some unknown destination, a destination, that would completely change her life. When they arrived Sakura realized they were in a forest now. Gaara smiled down at her, she smiled back, he put her down and pointed behind her.

"Wow." Sakura said, there was a huge meadow behind her, and in the middle of the meadow, was a single Sakura tree. Sakura turned around to look at Gaara, he was smiling at her. She went up to him and kissed him. "Thank you." she whispered. He picked her up again, and carried her to the Sakura tree. Sakura blushed as he carried her to the tree,_ 'I wonder why he took me here.'_

_**'Oh come on, even I know the answer to that.'** _Sakura's eyes got wide,

_'You mean...'_

_**'Yup he's going to do it!'**_ Sakura blushed even harder, Gaara smiled at her.

_**'hehe I see what your doing.'**_

_'Be quiet.'_

_**'Alright, but this is the only time I'm going to let you be alone.'**_ The Shukaku was silent. Gaara placed her down up against the Sakura tree. The sun was just above the tree line, Sakura thought it to be very beautiful, Gaara thought Sakura to be very beautiful (the person not the tree). Sakura was about to fall asleep, then,

"Sakura," Gaara's voice was a bit shaky and he felt nervous, who wouldn't? Sakura looked at him, she knew what was going on.

"Yes? What is it my love?" She said, Gaara hesitated. She got nervous.

"Will you," He pulled something from his pocket, "be mine?" He opened the case to reveal a diamond ring. Sakura's eyes filled up with tears.

"Yes." She said and hugged Gaara tightly, tears streaming from her eyes. Gaara seemed glad that was over, and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mario11445: Hooray for the new couple! So what do you think guys?**

**Sakura: -Blushes harder then ever-**

**Gaara: -holds Sakura closely and kisses her-**

**Naruto: Damnit where's the action!!**

**Sakura: -punches Naruto to some far off distance and resumes kissing Gaara-**

**Neji: -silent-**

**Mario11445: Whats with that silent treatment!?**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Kiba: hn**

**Gaara: Damnit! Thats my line!**

**Deidara: hn**

**Sasori: Shut it Deidara!**

**Yuffie: Lets frolic in the meadow!**

**Mario11445: What the hell?! Yuffie, your supposed to be in Final Fantasy not Naruto!**

**Kisame and Naruto: Finally! Someone who shares our feelings!**

**Yuffie, Kisame, and Naruto: -frolic in the meadow-**

**Itachi and Zetsu: My eyes!**

**Sasuke: Aha! there you are Itachi! DIE! -runs at Itachi-**

**Akamaru: Woof!**

**Kiba: Akamaru, bit his leg off!**

**Mario11445: Shit! -runs for life-**

**Akamaru: -chases-**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-----**

**Everyone: SHUT UP!**

**Neji: -shakes head-**

**Shino: -send bugs to save Mario11445 from Akamaru-**

**Mario11445: Thanks Shino!**

**Yuffie, Kisame, and Naruto: -spinning around the flowers holding hands-**

**Itachi: -teleported far away from Kisame, Naruto, and Yuffie-**

**Sasuke: Damnit!**

**Sakura and Gaara: -making out-**

**Mario11445: -sighs as he watches Sakura and Gaara-**

**Naruto: -just kissed Hinata-**

**Hinata: -feinted-**

**Shikamaru: -yawn-**

**Mario11445: When did you get here!? Damnit your all off script!**

**Naruto: -picks Hinata up in his arms and takes her away-**

**Mario11445: -sighs- I'm never going to get control over these people. Anyway, Comment! Review! Help!**

**Yuffie and Kisame: -start singing You Are My Sunshine-**

**Mario11445: noooo!**

**Yuffie and Kisame: -singing-**

**You are my sunshine,**

**my only sunshine.**

**-Sakura joins in-**

**You make me happy,**

**when skies are gray.**

**You'll never know dear,**

**how much I love you.**

**Please don't take my sunshine away.**


	9. Surprise!

**Part three Chapter three**

(After this, One chapter to go)

Sakura and Gaara spent the entire day together, out of the house, only going back for lunch and dinner. After dinner Gaara and Sakura were about to leave when Temari stopped them.

"Hold on Gaara, I want to talk to Sakura for a minute." Gaara looked at Sakura, she nodded, he smiled and left. Temari waited until everyone had left for their rooms before saying, "So he did it huh?" Sakura looked at Temari, confused, then she realized she was talking about the ring on her finger. Sakura smiled and nodded, Temari smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm happy for you, both of you." she said.

"Thank you Temari." Sakura smiled and left. Temari resumed cleaning up, smiling the whole time.

Sakura found Gaara waiting for her on the sofa, watching TV. Gaara looked over to see Sakura blushing, he understood, Temari knew. Gaara smiled, got up, and took Sakura back to the meadow, She guessed it was to see the sunset. She was right, Gaara came here a couple days ago to find a spot where they could see a beautiful sunset. This was more then what he was looking for. They sat by the Sakura tree, the sun was just above the tree line, when a soft wind blew through. The wind brought many leaves with it, they were green, brown, orange, and pink. To Sakura, it seemed as if it were raining leaves. The leaves and a couple flowers that blew in their direction slowly and softly fell to the ground.

"Its beautiful." Sakura said, Gaara smiled and kissed her, Sakura smiled and started to feel drowsy. Gaara noticed this and smiled, he would let her fall asleep.

Soon Sakura fell asleep, Gaara didn't notice until five minutes after, and by then she was sleeping soundly. He smiled, picked her up, and teleported. He was in front of his house, he would surely receive stares so he made the ring he gave Sakura visible. He went inside, and, just as he thought, received stares, some of them noticed the ring, Kankuro didn't even bother to turn around. Gaara took Sakura upstairs to his room, and put her in bed.

_**Two days later**_

Sakura woke up, she didn't want to. Today was the day they had to leave for Konoha. She sighed, and looked behind her, Gaara was still asleep. Smiling, she got up and went to take a shower. She got back into the bedroom to find Gaara still asleep, she thought_, 'should I hit him with my pillow again?'_ She smiled took the pillow, thought about it, then slammed it down on Gaara's head.

"The hell woman!" Gaara yelled, then he thought it was going to be the same as a couple days ago. He was wrong, Sakura bent down, and kissed him. Gaara smiled and, holding onto her, fell back on the bed. Sakura blushed, smiled, and continued to kiss him, getting more fierce with every kiss. They finally stopped, and Gaara went to take a shower, Sakura waited for him.

Once again, breakfast was quiet, Sakura had gotten over the silence, she could finally handle it. Gaara finished quickly, faster then usual, so it was some time before Sakura could see what was bothering him, although she felt she already knew.

"Ano... Gaara?" Sakura called out his name, he looked over at her. They were in Gaara's room, Sakura was at the door and Gaara was face down on the bed. Sakura saw sadness in his eyes, she knew what was wrong. She went over to him, laid on the bed next to him and kissed him. He smiled, Sakura knew the smile was joyous but his eyes were filled with sadness, they held each other, as close as they could. Then, someone knocked on the door, "Sakura?" It was Neji, "Sakura, I need to talk to you." Sakura kissed Gaara, she knew this was good bye, Gaara kissed back.

She went out to see what Neji wanted, even though she already knew, her eyes filled up with tears. Neji saw these tears flowing freely when Sakura came out, he leaned over to her ear and whispered something.

She stood there shocked, she couldn't believe it. Sakura ran back to Gaara, tears flowing. What Gaara saw in those tears was not sadness, but the complete opposite. She was crying with joy. Gaara looked over at Neji, Neji told Gaara what was going on.

"I sent a letter to Lady Tsunade when you two came back the night you gave her that ring." He said, "What she sent back stunned all of us, I didn't want you two to know then, I'd rather you two have the best nights of you life. Sakura, you are going to stay in Suna." Gaara smiled and held onto Sakura.

"However," Neji continued, "you will need to come back to Konoha to meet the parents and make plans." Sakura looked up at Neji, he was reading from the letter now, "Also, Tsunade said that the wedding must be held in Konoha, that way it wouldn't be postponed by a sandstorm here in Suna." Neji finished speaking and left the couple alone.

"Arigato, Neji" Sakura said quietly, Gaara smiled and kissed the happy woman that was on him. Sakura smiled at Gaara and they kissed until lunch was ready. Temari saw Gaara and Sakura come down, she was in his arms, her tears were dried, and they were both the happiest couple she had ever seen. Temari smiled, went back in the kitchen, and told Kankuro what was going on.

Lunch was not like breakfast at all, Kankuro was silent, Temari was asking Sakura questions about the upcoming wedding, and Gaara listened to the girls chatter. Lunch was finished, Naruto and Neji had left before lunch, and Gaara was smiling the entire day, which was very unusual.

Sakura felt like the happiest girl on Earth, she got to be with Gaara, and she was getting married to him. Gaara approached Sakura from behind, she was making plans for the wedding, he put his arms around her belly and held her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mario11445: Okay guys you know the drill.**

**Sakura: -fell asleep in Gaara's arms-**

**Gaara: -carried her away-**

**Neji: Why do I have to leave to Konoha?!**

**Mario11445: No complaining! **

**Sasuke: Where is Itachi!?**

**Kisame and Yuffie: -laying down on the grass holding hands-**

**Mario11445: That is scary**

**Kiba: hn.**

**Gaara's sand: -attacks Kiba-**

**Kiba: -runs for life-**

**Mario11445: -sigh- THAT WASN'T FUNNY AT ALL!**

**Temari: Well sorry for being occupied!**

**Kankuro: ...**

**Mario11445: DAMNIT! STOP POKING ME WITH THAT DAMNED STICK!**

**Neji: sorry. -stops poking Mario11445-**

**Mario11445: Sorry about shortness! I'm running out of ideas! I almost ended it at that last chapter, but I decided not to. Review! Comment! Whatever!**


	10. Wedding Day

_**Part Three Chapter Four**_

**Hey everyone, this is the last chapter for this story! As soon as I finish I'm going to start a new one, but, I don't have any ideas on what to write. I need your help. Give me some inspiration here. Thank you all.**

**Mario11445**

Today was the day. Sakura woke up cold, Gaara was taking a shower, she tried to get back to sleep. Gaara came out and saw her sleeping peacefully. _'That is what I'm going to be waking up to for the rest of my life'_ he thought. Gaara smiled, went over to the sleeping beauty, and kissed her. Sakura woke up, but didn't open her eyes, she deepened the kiss. Today was the day of the wedding. Gaara picked Sakura up, took off her clothes, and placed her gently in the bathtub. Sakura blushed as he turned on the water and started to wash her. Gaara smiled at her, she smiled back, and so Sakura let Gaara give her a bath, if Temari were there she would have thought it to be cute.

"Gaara," She said as he washed her. Gaara looked in her eyes and smiled, she blushed, "thanks." Gaara smiled and went back to washing her.

"I wanted to make it an easy day for you, and so I will." Gaara smiled, Sakura blushed deeper. Gaara did make it easy for Sakura, after he finished washing her he dressed her, when breakfast was ready, Sakura was about to get up when Gaara held her back. "Wait here." He said, Sakura nodded.

Gaara came back with a tray of hot food, "It may be Temari's cooking, but it would still be easier for you if it was brought up here." He smiled, Sakura couldn't believe the generosity she was getting. She stood up went over to Gaara and kissed his cheek. "Thats the only thing I'll let you get up for and do yourself." He said, Sakura smiled and sat back on the bed. She reached for the fork to find it already in Gaara's hand, he smiled at her.

_'So he's going to feed me too?'_

_**'Well this is a surprise.'**_

_'yeah, but its awesome!' _Sakura blushed even harder as Gaara fed her. When the food was gone Gaara took the tray downstairs. Sakura laid on the be and awaited his return. Gaara came back, picked her up, and took her downstairs.

He received a stare from Kankuro who was laying on the sofa, Gaara sighed, and ordered his sand to remove the lump on the sofa. With many cries of protest, Kankuro was lifted and dropped on the floor. Gaara then put Sakura down on the sofa, letting her rest her head on his lap. Kankuro got up, glared at Gaara, then went up to his room. Sakura giggled as he left and started to fall asleep. Temari walked in and told them, "You two are really cute together," Temari smiled, "behave while you in here." Sakura giggled again and blushed.

"Gaara hasn't let me do anything by myself this morning." Temari gaped at them.

"Even bathe?" Sakura nodded and blushed deeper, "And you liked it Sakura?" Another nod, Temari gasped and smiled, "Didn't Tsunade tell you to behave?" She was pointing most of this at Gaara. Gaara glared at her,

"Yes, she was too late in saying that." Sakura blushed even more. Temari shook her head and went back to preparing lunch.

_**The Wedding Reception**_

Sakura was having a conversation with her best friend Ino when Gaara found her. She had slipped away from him so he wouldn't carry her everywhere. Gaara then picked her up and carried her away, "Bye Ino! I'll talk to you later!" Sakura shouted as Gaara took her away. Sakura glared at Gaara, "Why did you do that?!" Gaara looked down at her and just smiled. Sakura continued to glare at him as he carried her to who knows where. Gaara finally stopped and put her down, Sakura looked at their surroundings. They were in the meadow again, the same one where Gaara had proposed to her.

"How-?" She started, Gaara smiled.

"I was in Konoha when I found this," he said "I was very surprised to see this here, of all places." Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Gaara smiled and took her through the forest, the opposite side of the way to Konoha.

"Look there." He pointed out over a hill. She looked at his finger then walked over to where he pointed. Sakura gasped at the sight. The hill was grassy, nothing special there, what caught her attention was the lake in front of her, completely untainted from human waste, shining from the setting sun. Then the island. In the center of the lake, an island that gleamed with brilliance. From the hight they were at it seemed as if the island was pink, but really, it was covered with Sakura trees. And in the middle of it island, was a house. Whose it was Sakura couldn't figure out, it looked like it was just built.

Gaara appeared next to his wife, she looked at him, he was smiling, so what? That wasn't anything new, not anymore. "See that house?" She nodded, he smiled, but said nothing. Sakura's eyes got wide,

"You mean-?" She couldn't finish, Gaara understood however and nodded. Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

"Your new home." Sakura jumped onto Gaara and kissed him, tears flowing freely.

_**The End**_

Arigato. To all of you. Look out for my next story.

_**Mario11445**_

**Kiba: what, thats it?**

**Mario11445: Shut it Kiba.**

**Neji: It was pretty good I guess.**

**Gaara: -just arrived-**

**Sakura: -asleep in Gaara's arms-**

**Kiba: Bite his leg off!**

**Akamaru: -bites Mario11445-**

**Mario11445: Enough of this! -grabs Neji's stick and hits Akamaru-**

**Neji: Hey thats my stick!**

**Deidara: hn**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Gaara's sand: -grabs Deidara and Sasuke and slowly crushes them-**

**Gaara: Thats my line. Get it?**

**Deidara and Sasuke: Got it.**

**Gaara: Good.**

**Gaara's sand: -releases them-**

**Akamaru: -unconscious-**

**Mario11445: Haha! I win!**

**Neji: Great, are you going to give back my stick now?**

**Mario11445: ...no -pokes Neji with the stick-**

**Kiba: Akamaru!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai----**

**Everybody: SHUT UP!**

**The End**

**(for real this time)**


End file.
